Accept the rival
by rockingx3
Summary: Accept the rival
1. Trailer

Accept the Rival

East High School and West High School have always been enemies.

East High School had a group of dangerous kids.  
Miley Ray Cyrus; Jordan Pruitt; Zac Efron; Emily Osment and Justin Gaston.

They were known to doing drugs, fighting and sneaking into clubs. Justin Gaston & Zac Efron were even known to have killed more than 5 people.

All kids from East High School have heard of them before and they're were terrified of them. Miley Ray Cyrus put the science room; and almost the whole school on fire. The principal suspended her, and her mom forced her to go to West High School.

Nobody accept her, or welcomed her 'causing her to do more drugs, fight more and even kill a few people.

Will she be accepted and find friends; or will she end up in jail?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Starring:**_

_**Miley Ray Cyrus**_

_**Nick Jonas**_

_**Demi Jonas**_

_**Joe Jonas**_

_**Selena Gomez**_

_**Cody Gomez**_

_**Miley's POV:**__  
_  
_I could see the school from a block away. Stupid damn West High School. It's probably full of preppie school nerds. Just what I need. _  
_This guy with glasses and his pants up to his belly button came up to me. _

Guy: Hey! No skateboards allowed on school property!

_Oh hell, this guy is not going to talk to me like that. I shot him a look; and he backed away with a scared look. Ha, took him long enough to figure out who I was. I skateboard inside the school, and stopped at the office doors where I was suppose to meet the principal. _

Principal: Miley Ray, follow me this way to your locker

_He started walking to the right; I hopped on my skateboard and followed him._

Principal: No skateboarding in the halls miss cyrus.

_I responded with a 'Whatever' and hopped off my skateboard. Fuck, we were allowed to skate board in the halls in East High... well I was allowed. _

Principal: 1666 is your locker number.  
Miley: 'Kay  
Principal: Here is your schedule for the day. I expect you to be in class on time.

I smiled sarcastically and said "Aren't I always?'

**Meanwhile with Selena && the others**

**Nick's POV:**

Selena: Check it, it's the Miley girl.  
Joe: Where?  
Demi: Over there you dumbass. How can you miss her?  
Nick: Damn, I'd do her.  
Selena: [Gives him a look] You'd do anyone  
Nick: Yeah, I'd do you too

_I winked at her and she made a digusted face. Selena's been my best friend since 2, yet we still get into fights. _

Selena: [whacks Nick]  
Nick: Hey! Chill, you know I was just kidding.

Demi: Nick, have you learned nothing in these past years?  
Nick: What?  
Demi: [sighs] Don't mess with Selena, you dumb shit!

_The bell rang, and Joe, Demi and Cody went their separate and I have the same class together. "Lets go Nick" I heard Selena call after me. "Yeah comin!" I caught up to her._

_We started walking together; then that chick Miley was skate boarding in the hall and Selena and Miley bumped into each other. __**Drama.**_

**Miley's POV: **_Fuck History. I hopped on my skateboard when I heard the bell and started to go to class; when someone bumped into me. Damn, she should have watched where she was going. Damn bitch_

Miley: Watch it freak!

_The dude behind her pulled her back and told her to shut up. I smirked, and then she responded to me._ "Why don't you watch where you're going bitch?!"

_Wrong move. I got up in her face. "Excuse me?" _

**Nick's POV:**

_I pulled Selena back. Selena's not going to come out of this alive. This is my cue to step in now._ "Lets go Selena".

Miley smirked "Listen to the dude. Just go , unless you wanna fight me." She smirked again waiting for Selena's answer.

_She hesitated; then she backed off and starting walking to class again. I followed Selena; and I heard Miley go the other way._

"Selena, what the fuck were you trying to do?!" I asked

"What?! She's the one that bumped into me! She's not going to get away talking to me like that."

_Selena's wayy to stubborn. Fuck, shes going to get killed next time Miley sees her. I sighed and said_ "Sel, don't try to fight her. I don't want you getting hurt."


	3. Chapter 2

**Nick's POV:  
**  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Selena said as she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Wait, Nick don't tell Cody or Joe or anyone about this. They'll freak out"  
"No worries, I got your back."She smiled; then I laughed "Let's get to class now before we get detention."

**Selena's POV:**

"Lunch, finally! I'm starving" I told Demi, who was walking beside me to our table.  
"Me too!"

We got to our lunch table & me and Demi sat down. I gave Joe a quick kiss and sat beside Demi.  
"Hey guys" I said as I took a bite out of my pizza.  
"Selena" I looked up at Nick smiling at me. "I told them about your little run-in with M--"  
"You told them about Miley?!" basically shouting at him.  
"Yeah" He had this big smirk on his face that made me want to smack him.  
"Selena, what were you thinking?" Joe asked with a concerned look on his face. Ugh, this day just keeps getting better and better.  
"Nothing" I mumbled  
" She tried to fight her too" Nick said. Ugh, I wanna kill him now.  
"I didn't try to fight Miley, you bitch!" I shouted, making almost everyone in the lunch room to turn to us. I looked around and saw Miley smirking at me.  
"Hey, everyone mind our own business before I kick everyone's ass'" Demi shouted and everyone turned around except Miley.

Nick laughed "Wow Selena, anger management"  
I punched him in the shoulder "Nicky shut your fucking mouth" He hated when people call him Nicky.  
Nick glared at me. "Don't call me Nicky"  
Cody gave Nick a serious look "Nick, don't get violent with my sister"  
"When have I ever gotten violent with your sister?" Nick smirked and gave me a look.

**Miley's POV:**

I took out a cigarette and started smoking. Ugh, these people are so... uptight. They're all started staring at me and I shot them all a dirty look. You think my dirty looks are scary, wait 'till you see my gun. My phone suddenly started beeping, and I had 8 new text messages. Thank god, I need some entrainment.

The school bell rang. Just what I need. I dropped my cigarette on the floor and left for class... then I got another text message. It's okay to be late for class.


	4. Chapter 3

**Miley's POV:**

Okay, 15 minutes late for class. Not that bad. I opened the door and walked to my seat. Of course everyone was staring at me and the teacher was giving me a dirty look.  
"You're late Miss. Cyrus" Miss. Funk said, as she was turning around to write something on the board.  
I shrugged and mumbled "whatever"  
I looked at what she was writing. Oh, dammit. It was a project.  
Miss. Funk, more like Miss. Fuck turned around. "No, Not whatever. Miss Cyrus, you may get away with this attitude at your old school, but not ours and defiantly not in my class. Now you better smarten up."  
I couldn't help it, but I let out a laugh. Wow, that's the best she can do?

**Selena's POV:**

Miley's getting on my nerves. She talked back to the teacher and Nick chuckled. I turned to him.  
"What?" I was still pissed at him, so I said it with a little attitude.  
He smiled and turned to me. "And you were going to try to fight her." He chuckled again.  
I punched him in the stomach. "I didn't try to fucking fight her, you idiot."  
"Uh huh, suure" He smirked and looked back at Miley, who was still fighting with the teacher.

Finally the teacher gave up. Seriously, there's no point fighting with Miley.

"Back to the project" Miss funk said. Oh damn I forgot about that. "We working in partners --" I put up my hand, and Miss funk turned around. "Yes Miss. Gomez?"  
"Can we pick our partners?" I asked giving Nick a look.  
"No, I have the list of partners already" Miss funk answered. Dammit.

She continued to explain the project.  
Nick leaned over and whispered "I'm your partner. I don't give a shit about what Miss. Fuck said"  
"Why don't you tell that to her, I'll watch you get suspended." I smiled at him and leaned away.

I turned to listen the Miss funk, or as Nick calls her Miss. Fuck. She was reading the partners. "James & Anderson, Fanning & Wilson, Cyrus & Gomez, Jonas & Smith...."  
My jaw literally dropped when she said that. CYRUS & ME?! Are you fucking kidding me?! We'll kill each other before we even start the damn project.  
Nick turned to me and smirked. "I got a smart partner and you got a crack head. Oh second thought, I think I'll be Smith's partner" He point to John smith, this dorky smart kid. Damn, why is Nick always the lucky one?  
"Good luck" Nick said, as the bell rang.  
"Thanks" I mumbled "I'm gonna need it"

**Miley's POV:**

The first day of torture, finally over. I was just going to walk out the door, when I heard someone calling me. I reorganize that voice.  
"Miley! Wait" I turned around to find Selena running towards me. "When do you want me to come to your house? To work the project." She asked  
I remembered something important I have to do tonight.

"Come right now. I'm gonna be busy tonight" I said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Miley's POV:**

I opened the door to my house, slowly. Just being careful, not to wake my mom if she's sleeping.  
Selena stepped in behind me.

"Miley Ray" My mom slurred "Get your ass here right now!"

"Fuck" I mumbled under my breath. "Go upstairs, first door on the right" I told Selena.  
I watched her go upstairs and into my room. I walked into the living room and found my mom drinking. As usual.  
"What?" I asked her.  
"Your dad is coming back to town. Go put on that dress I got you a week ago." She slurred her words, which made it hard to understand. All I heard was dress and something about my dad.  
'Dress'. Fuck, I hate that word. There's _no_ way I'm wearing that dress.  
I stood where I was and didn't bother to move.

"NOW!" she yelled. I flinched by the power of her voice. I've never heard her speak like that before. How many drinks has she had? 10? 20? I looked at the floor and the table. At least 25. Damn. What the fuck is wrong with her?  
She grabbed one of her bottles and broke it in half and pointed it to me. "Go now, you bitch!"

**Selena's POV:**

I know it's bad to eavesdrop on conversation, but god. Miley's mom knows how to yell.  
Good, Miley deserves it. I can see where Miley get's her attitude from. She probably gonna be a drunk like her mom.  
I was sitting on Miley's bed looking around the room. Surprisely, Miley's room looks like mine. She had a desk, with books and junk on it.

A dresser with pictures of her mom & dad... and I think that might be a cousin or friend with her. She had long blonde hair and she looked pretty. Defiantly not Miley's sister. They look nothing alike, but it looked like they were good friends. Miley had tons of pictures of that blonde girl and her together. She also had pictures of her 'crew' or whatever.  
There were tons of pictures of Justin, Emily, Jordan, Zac... those guys.  
I got up and walked over to her closet. I opened it slowly, only to find clothes and shoes in there.  
No signs of guns, drinks or cigarettes. Nothing. Just clothes and typical teenager stuff. I heard Miley coming upstairs. I got out my books, sat on her bed and pretending to be doing work.

**Miley's POV:**

I ran into the room, forgetting that Selena was in my room. She looked up at me, as I ran into my closet and got out the ugly dress my mom got for me. I thought my dad was coming tonight. That's why I told Selena to come in the afternoon.  
I threw the dress onto my bed beside Selena and looked under my bed.  
Fuck! My mom took my stuff. I let out an angry sigh and grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 5

**Selena's POV:**

I've never seen Miley like that. I have to admit it scared me a bit. I really wanna know what she was looking for under her bed.  
A few minutes passed by. Her phone rang. It scared the crap out of me.  
Her bathroom door opened and she stepped out... in a dress.  
Oh. My. God. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Oh man, I hate to admit it, but seriously. She didn't look like her tough, skater, crack head usual self. She looked like… Miley.

Her 'image' that she has, is defiantly not her.

She put her phone on speaker and I pretend to work.  
"What?" she said into the phone as she put on her earrings.  
"Sup M? It's Zac"  
"Sup?" She said. I looked up at her through the mirror.  
"We're going to the club"  
"Who's we?"  
"Me, Em, Jordan, Justin and you."  
She laughed, it sounded kinda evil. "No I dont think so. My dad's in town. I got nothing."  
"I got drinks and cigarettes for both of us" Zac said and chuckled.

Miley looked at me, through the mirror. Her stare... It looked like she was going to really kill me.  
"Zac, I gotta go. Got some business to do"  
"'Kay. Later M, and I better see you"  
She smiled "Oh you willl" she said, and started walking to her closet and pulled out something. She hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor.  
She looked back at the mirror, and looked at herself.  
She smirked. Not just a 'I-told-you-so' smirk, but a 'This-is-the-last-time-you-will-live'smirk.  
She pulled out a cigarette and light it.

Oh, thank god. But that smirk. It gave me the chills.

Miley's mom yelled "Miley Ray! Come down here, your dad will be here any minute. Fuck, what are you useful for?!"

I looked at Miley through the mirror again. Her smirked was even bigger and she pulled out a gun.

My heart literally skipping 3 beats. She looked at me through the mirror and smirked... again. She got out this pretty sweater, and put the gun in her pocket.  
"I'll be back" She said as she opened her bedroom door. She stopped at the door. "And don't even think about eavesdropping again." She looked back at me and pointed to her gun.


	7. Chapter 6

**Miley's POV:**

"Miley Ray! Get down here and come see your father!" My mom called. I ran downstairs and walked towards the door. There he was in the doorway, dressed in ripped jeans and a polo shirt. The minute he saw me, the corners of his mouth lifted, and turned into a smile.  
"Hey dad" I said.  
He smiled bigger & started to give me a hug. "Hey bud, how ar--"

"Billy! Come help me with this food!" I knew who that was. Anyone could reorganize that voice from a mile away. That's the bitch from hell. My step mom, Heather.  
Why does she always have to ruin my moments with dad? I looked in her direction and saw her wearing a black short silky dress. It showed wayy to much cleavage. No wonder my dad was so into her. She's a total slut unlike my mom.  
Heather pointed to the food in the truck, and looked up at me & she smiled.  
"Miley! _My _baby girl! How have you been?" She rushed up to me to give me a hug. Oh please, I hate when she tries to act all motherly in front on my real mom [tish]. She's a total bitch when Tish and my dad are not around.

I stepped back before she could reach me, and gave her a mean grin. "Heather. Hi"  
"I told you Miley, you can call me mom. We're basically family now." She smiled at my mom and turned back to me. "So, how have you been Mi? Are you keeping your grades up in school? Do you have a boyfriend yet? I mean, why wouldn't you? Look at you, you're beautiful."  
Someone kill me, someone kill me now. I can't stand this bitch. She kept on talking and talking about shit that I don't really care about. School, boys, friends, clothes... really? Who gives a shit about stuff like that?

"Heather" I said "Shut your fucking mouth and let me answer" I could tell she was shocked when I said that. On the other hand, my mom smirked. "I'm great" I said sarcastically. "I don't give a shit about my grades in school and all the boys in my new school are fugly." I smiled at her and continued talking. ".You"

Heather stayed silent for a little awhile, just the way I like it. A few seconds passed, and then she started yelling at me. "Miley Ray, you may no--" My dad cut Heather off. Thank god, enough of this bitch.

My dad took the food into the kitchen and set it down on the table.

"Billyy!" Heather called, in an annoying whiny voice. "Miley needs to learn more manners when she talks to me. She dropped the 'f' bomb on me."

My dad smiled at me; then turned back to her. "Heather, she's a 16 year old. Do you really except her not to curse?"  
Heather looked at Billy, then turned to me "Miley, you are my daughter and you will listen to me. From now on, you can't curse, go out and no having friends over. You are coming to stay with us, so I can teach you manners 'cause clearly your mother is no help."

"Hea—" my dad started to say, but I cut him off and step in front of Heather.

"No bitch, you listen to me. I am not your fucking daughter and you're not my fucking mother. You can't tell me what to do!"

"Miley Ray! You listen here—"Heather said. This girl just doesn't know when to stop. I wasn't going to kill her so soon, but she just pissed me off.

"No, you listen here bitch!" I pulled out my gun and pointed it to her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Selena's POV:**

Almost an hour has past. Miley hasn't come up yet, but she could come up stairs and kill me at any time.  
I picked up Miley's home phone, and dialed Demi's number.

Demi picked up on the first ring; "Heeey Lena. What's up?"  
I didn't respond to her at first.  
"Welll....." said Demi. I stayed silent, again. "Selena! Tell me before I hang up! People are waiti--"

I cut Demi off. "Okay, okay! Don't hang up on me. Miley has a gun --"  
This time Demi cut me off. "What the fuck?! A gun?! What the hell is she going to do?!"

**Selena;**"Kill someone! She's gonna kill her fucking parents!"  
**Demi;** "Did she say that?! Sel, you gotta stop her!"  
**Selena;** "She didn't say that, i'm guessing!"  
**Demi**; "Selena, what the fuck?! What if she's gonna kill YOU?!"  
**Selena;** "I don't know what the hell she's gonna do! Just fucking help me!"  
**Demi;** "Okay, okay. Just chill"

I sighed and took a deep breath.

**Selena;** "Okay, Dems. What do I do?!"  
**Demi;** "Get the fuck out of there and never go back"  
**Selena;** "I can't go down there!"  
**Demi;** "Well get out from the window!"  
**Selena;** "Demi! It's 2 stores high"  
**Demi;** "Suck it up Lena! You w--"

She was just in the middle of saying something, when the line went dead.  
It was unusually silent in the house. I didn't hear them talking or whatever.

I dropped the phone and started to pack my school stuff. _Pencils, binder, paper.._  
Quickly, I opened the window. Damn, it's raining. This is just my day. I threw out my stuff and looked around the room to see if I forgot anything.

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot and screaming. I could hear Miley yelling; telling them to shut up. I heard her mom & dad yelling too. Then, I heard another gunshot go off. No one was yelling anymore. It was dead silent.

I climb onto the roof and tried to find an easy place to climb down. It started raining harder, as I climb down. I looked around and saw a tree. I hopped onto the tree; careful not to break the branch.  
I moved slowly, and finally came down the tree; and it started to rain harder.

I turned around to pick up my stuff. I searched for my bag and I saw someone holding it. It was Miley. She pointed the gun to me; ready to pull the trigger. "Don't. Move."


	9. Chapter 8

**Selena's POV:**

I was walking with Nick, Joe and Demi to school. Joe and Demi, being their usual self's were making fun of each other. I walked beside Demi listening to her and Joe fight. I haven't told them about the whole burying the dead bodies' situation...yet. When the time is right I'll tell them...maybe. We walked pasted the forest, like we always do when we walk to school. I've lived in this neighborhood for my whole life. I wasn't really scared of the forest. But this time it felt different, like there was this weird vibe.  
Well it should feel different, Miley and I did bury the dead bodies there.

**Demi;;** "Joe, let me give you a lesson. When we grow up to be a woman you get boobs!"  
**Joe;; **Do not use complicated words with me women!

I laughed; as we walked onto school property.

**Demi;;** "How the fuck is boobs a complicated word?! It's just like boobies!"  
**Joe;;** "Well why can't you just say boobies?!"  
**Demi;;** "Cause 'boobies' is an immature way to say it!"  
**Joe;;** "Then why do I say it?!"  
**Demi;;** "Cause you're immature!"

Joe looked at me; "She got you there" I said and laughed.  
"Finee" Joe mumbled "You win"  
Demi laughed "It's not like you ever win" She turned to face me "Where's that brother of yours?" she asked.

I looked around and saw him talking to a bunch a wannabe's. I rolled my eyes "Over there" I said pointing to the wannabe's and Cody.  
Demi started to walk away backwards "Okay, I'm gonna go, see you at lunch!" She turned around and ran over to him.

"Well" Joe started to say. "I'm gonna go too"  
"Where?" Nick asked.  
Joe started running into the school "The washroom!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes; as he winked at me and disappeared into the school.

"Soooo?" Nick turned to me.  
"What?" I asked  
"Well" Nick put his arm around me, and we started walking into the school. "Will you tell me what happened yesterday, so do I have to guess?"  
I raised my eyebrow at Nick. "There's nothing to tell, we just worked on the project."  
We reached our lockers; and started to get our books out.  
"Bull shit. Come on Sel, I've known you way longer than Demi and Joe. I know you're hiding something." Nick leaned against the lockers beside mine.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not hiding anything. I told you we just worked on the project." I looked at myself, with the mirror that was hanging in my locker.  
Nick groaned. "God, you never tell me anything anymore. Are you coming, or are you going to walk to class by yourself?" He looked at me; which I was still looking in the mirror. He rolled his eyes; slammed my locker and started to walk away.

"Wait, wait." I called after him. "I'm coming!"  
Ugh, Nick's so rude sometimes. I opened my locker and took one last look in the mirror. Just when I was about to shut it, I saw Miley looking at me through my mirror. She was giving me one of her evil stares as usual. She looked away, once I saw her. I shut my locker and ran up to Nick.  
"Why do you always look at yourself?" He asked. I just shrugged and looked behind me. Miley was back to giving me her evil stare again. I looked away quickly. Gosh, why does she have to be so scary?

**Miley's POV:**

The bell rang for first period to start. I stood against my locker and watched everyone rush to their classes. Once everyone was gone, I slid down and sat on the floor. Ditching class is something I do all the time. I mean, school isn't important. It's just shit and it wastes my time.

I took my cell phone out and saw 1 text message. From Zac.

**Zac; 'wrong move it's over.'**

What the fuck does that mean? I texted him back.

_Miley; 'what the hell r u talkin 'bout?_

Within minutes, he texted me back.

**Zac; 'what'd u do last nite?' **

Miley; _'nothing'_

**Zac; 'dont lie to me'**

I sighed and didn't bother replying back. Now I knew what he was saying.


	10. IMPORTANTT

**I am so sorry I haven't been posting stories!  
I am very busy with school and junk, and I moved so I didn't have internet for a while.  
BUTTTTTTT…. I am writing a new story on youtube with another writer named Monica. (:**

**We have a youtube account: NileyRockers**

**Pleasseee subscribe, and the trailer will be out sooooon. (:  
And I am also in the middle of writing Accept the Rival. It will be outt soooooooon. **

**THANKSS  
-Caseey**

**youtube[dot]com/NileyRockers**


End file.
